Kuroro's Fantasy
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Kuroro mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk kurapika? Hisoka kerepotan dibuatnya. Aouthor berkeliaran disini. Summary aneh? abaikan saja.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning : Yaoi, BL, KuroroxKurapika

Genre : Romance, hummor

Rating : T

_Hei Kurapika apa kau masih ingat?_

_Saat kau menculikku?_  
_Saat pertama kali aku melihatmu sebagai seorang pengguna rantai?_

_Jujur saja Kurapika saat itu aku selalu memandangimu_  
_Dan tentu saja saat itu otakku penuh beribu fantasi tentangmu_

_Waktu itu aku berpikir, tak kusangka pengguna rantai seorang wanita_

_Hmm wanita yang cantik_  
_Tapi ada sedikit keanehan,_  
_Biasanya seorang wanita seukuranmu itu_  
_Memiliki sesuatu yang sering dimiliki wanita kebanyakan_

_Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir_  
_Mungkin kau tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan_  
_Atau mungkin saja dibalik coatmu itu_  
_Tersimpan sesuatu yang membuat beberapa lelaki bergairah_

_Cukup lama kuperhatikan wajah cantikmu_  
_Sampai kau membuka penyamaranmu_

_Kau mengatakan kalau kau itu bukan wanita_

_Dan entah mengapa Kurapika, wajah aslimu jauh lebih manis_  
_Dibanding saat kau menyamar jadi resepsionis_

_Ah- Kurapika kau tau apa yang tengah kurasakan saat itu?_  
_Rasanya rantai yang mengekang benar-benar menyiksa_

_Kulihat pantulan wajah marahmu dari kaca mobil_  
_Mata merah yang kembali normal_

_Benar-benar warna yang cantik_  
_Tubuhku seperti membeku membayangkan dirimu_

_Dirimu yang tengah kedinginan dan hanya mengenakan pakaian minim_

_Atau sebaiknya tidak mengenakan apa-apa ya?_

_Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan tega membiarkanmu kedinginan_  
_Karena itu aku akan memelukmu, membagi kehangatan tubuhku untukmu_

_Kau tau kurapika, apa saja fantasi yang kau ciptakan pada diriku?_

_Saat kau menatapku penuh kebencian, saat kau memberikanku beberapa pukulan?_  
_Kau tau apa yang kuharapkan saat itu?_

_Aku berharap semoga saja kau terjatuh dan berakhir dalam pelukkanku_  
_Semoga saja, kau melayang dan hanyut dalam ciumanku,_  
_Kalau saja aku bisa menikmati manisnya bibirmu_  
_Aku pasti tidak akan melepaskannya, takkanku biarkan kau mengakhiri ciuman panas kita_

_Dan saat membayangkan hal ini, entah kenapa rantai-rantaimu begitu menyiksa tubuhku_

_Andai saja kau lepaskan lilitan ah tidak, andai saja kau longgarkan sedikit saja_  
_Aku pasti akan merengkuh tubuhmu dan membawanya kedalam pelukkanku_

_Sayangnya itu hanya sebuah fantasi yang tercipta karena sosok cantikmu kurapika_

_Tapi aku akan terus menatikannya, sayang_  
_Aku akan terus berharap agar semua fantasiku menjadi sebuah kenyataan_

_Dan saat itu terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu_

_Karena aku percaya aku akan mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan_

* * *

**To be Continued**

****Yooo minna, ini fic hxh pertama saya

baru prolog sih

mohon reviewnya minna


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning : Yaoi, BL, KuroroxKurapika

Genre : Romance, hummor

Rating : T

* * *

summary : Kuroro mengirimkan sebuah surat untuk kurapika? Hisoka kerepotan dibuatnya. Aouthor berkeliaran disini. Summary aneh? abaikan saja.

* * *

**Don't like don't read!**

**RnR**

Hei Kurapika apa kau tahu?

Apa kau ingat?

Ketika Pakunoda menemuimu dan kau menancapkan 'Rantai Penghakiman' pada jantungku.

Apa kau masih ingat?

Jujur saja Kurapika aku cukup terkejut akan hal itu, tak kusangtka kau begitu tega menancapkan mata rantaimu pada jantungku.

Tapi, apa kau tau sensasi apa yang kurasakan setelah itu?

Yah mungkin kau tidak tau, itu karena aku menyembunyikannya dengan sangat sempurna.

Itulah keuntungan mempunyai kemampuan untuk menghapus atau menghilangkan ekspresi.

Tapi saat itu aku tidak menghilangkannya, aku hanya sedikit menyembunyikannya.

Kau ingin tau apa yang kurasakan saat itu?

Mungkin kalau aku memiliki sifat seperti Hisoka, aku pasti akan tersenyum puas, mengingat kekuatanmu yang begitu besar.

Dan mungkin aku akan mengatakan 'Ah~ benar-benar buah yang menggiurkan~'

Tapi mustahilkan aku mengatakan itu? Karena aku bukan si badut gila itu. Jadi aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan perasaan puasku pada wajahku yang memang tampan ini.

Hei Kurapika apa kau ingin tahu bangaimana perasaanku?

Apa kau ingin tahu?

Jelas saja kau tidak ingin tahu, tapi aku akan tetap memberitahumu.

Dan aku akan menjadikannya sebuah kenyataan.

* * *

"Danchou anda sedang apa?" tanya seorang wanita dengan rambut raven

"Huh? Aku? Aku hanya sedang menulis surat, Shizuku" jawab sang Dancou

"Surat? Untuk siapa Danchou?" tanya sang wanita pikun *author digampar Shizuku*

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab pria dengan jidat aneh *author digorok Kuroro* dengan sangat amat teramat dingin.

"Danchou..." gumam gadis yang dipanggil Shizuku saat sang tuan pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Kororo telah meninggalkan salah satu anak buahnya yang tengah kebingungan dan kemudian menghampiri seorang badut yang tengah atraksi di jalanan *author dilemparin pisau*

"Hisoka" panggilnya pada seorang bad- pada seorang bawahannya, yang terlihat sangat nyentrik dengan make up diwajahnya.

Hisoka pria yang tengah dipanggil itu hanya melirik tanpa berniat menjawab panggilan sang bos.

(Author : berani banget lu his)

(Hisoka: suka-suka gue dong, emang lu berani sama gue)

(Author: ya jelaslah, dan udah pasti, gue gak berani) *author digebukkin readers*

"Bisakah aku memintamu mengantarkan suratku, pada pengguna rantai?" tanya sang danchou yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Heem... apa bayaran yang bisa kuterima akan hal itu?" tanya Hisoka yang tentu saja menggunakan senyum menjengkelkannya.

"haaah- kau mau apa?" tanya Kuroro disertai helaan nafas pada awal kalimatnya.

"Heeem, mungkin... persediaan puding terakhirmu?" jawab Hisoka sambil berpikir.

Mendengar permintaan itu, Kuroro terlihat sangat marah, aura hitam menyelumbungi tubuhnya. Sadar akan hal itu Hisoka tentu saja tidak mau mati dibunuh danchou atau seluruh rekannya hanya kerena puding.

"Ahahaha dancou~ jangan terlalu serius begitu, akukan hanya bercanda~" jawabnya sambil memberikan senyum canggungnya.

"..." Kuroro hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah salah satu bawahannya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan suratmu pada '**Pengguna Rantai**' dengan cuma-cuma karena kau danchou-ku" kata Hisoka yang sengaja mengatakannya dengan suara yang agak keras.

Kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan Hisoka sukses menarik perhatian seluruh anggota Genei Ryodan.

"Jadi surat itu untuk pengguna rantai, danchou?" tanya Shizuku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Danchou, untuk apa anda mengirimkan surat pada pengguna rantai?" tanya Machi yang terlihat jelas kalau dia tidak suka dengan hal yang dilakukan Danchou-nya.

"Ya, tentu saja karena Danchou ingin membalaskan dendam Ubo dan Paku, kau pikir apa lagi?" jawab Nobunaga yang seakan mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan sang ketua Genei Ryodan.

"Memangnya benar begitu Danchou?" tanya Shalnark pada Kuroro.

"Hee? Danchou?" tanyanya yang kebingungan karena lenyapnya Kuroro ditelan bumi

(Author : a...ampun Ku... Kuroro-sama) dan author 'pun mati ketusuk jarum yang dilempar Illumi.

(Illumi : kok gue?!)

(Author: karena lu ukenya Hisoka)

(Illumi: bosen idup thor?)

(Author: Yeee gue kan udah jadi demon, jadi gak bakal bisa mati)

Mari kita tinggalkan kegajean author dan kita lanjutkan dibagian Kuroro yang telah menghilang

"Danchou baru saja keluar" jawab Feitan, yang telah sukses memecahkan sebuah kebingungan di dalam otak Shalnark.

(Shalnark: thor kok gue berasa jadi orang bego?)

(Author: suka-suka gue dong, ini kan fic gue)

(Shalnark: *sweatdrop* terserah lu dah thor)

Sementara para anggota Ryodan tengah ribut mendiskusikan harga bawang yang telah menuru kembali (Readers: woi salah narasi woi!) ehem- yang tengah mendiskusikan apa motif sang danchou mengirimkan surat pada si pengguna rantai, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah musuh a.k.a orang yang harus mereka jadikan musuh karena konflik diantara kedua buah kubu (Readers: sok sok-an pake bahasa beginian lu thor) ehem-ehem– Kuroro orang yang tengah dibicarakan sedang berjalan menyisiri markas mereka.

"Apa dia mau menerimanya ya?" tanya Kuroro pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sementara kuroro tengah pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan apakah si gadis eh- salah maksudnya sang pemuda yang tengah menjadi targetnya, apakah dia mau menerima suratnya atau tidak Hisoka sang pak pos tengah berjuang dengan sangat keras, seperti lirik lagu favorit author

_Mendaki gunung lewati lembah_

"SIALAN LU THOR! KOK LU BIKIN NARASI KAYAK BEGINIAN?!" seru Hisoka yang telah sukses melewati lembah yang tangah penuh dengan ikan piranha yang sedang migrasi.

(Author: Suka-suka gue dong inikan fic punya gue)

Dan dengan amat teramat kesulitan–karena diakibatkan keisengan aouthor–Hisoka pun dapat menggapai tempat tinggal Kurapika. Dan kebetulan sekali saat ini Kurapika tengah menikmati teh sore layaknya para bangsawan.

"Sialan lu kura! Gue dapet peran susah lu malah enak-enakkan minum teh!" gerutu Hisoka saat memcapai depan teras kediaman Kurapika.

"Hisoka? Hisoka kah?" tanya Kurapika dengan alis naik turun gak karuan/?

"Bukan! Gue Kuroro! Udah tau aja tampang kece begini masih aja diraguin" kata Hisoka kesal.

"Maaf, maafkan aku, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Kurapika yang tengah memberikan segelas teh pada Hisoka.

"Aku hanya ingin mengirimkan surat" jawab Hisoka kemudian meminum tehnya.

"Surat? Dari siapa?" tanya Kurapika kebingungan, mengingat saat ini adalah zaman canggih yang semuanya bisa menggirim pesan tampa harus melibatkan kotak pos dan pak pos.

"Yah dari orang yang tidak memiliki nomer ponselmu, kalau dia punya mungkin dia sudah menelponmu" jawab Hisoka asal.

"Jadi?" tanya Kurapika yang mencoba bersabar dalam menghadapi sang pesulap nyentrik ini.

"Dari Danchou-Kuroro" jawab Hisoka datar setelah mengabiskan seluruh tehnya.

DEG!

"KURORO?! UNTUK APA DIA MENGIRIMIKU SURAT" tanya Kurapika yang telah sukses dibuat marah dan berteriak keras karenanya.

"Ug– sudah kuduga kau akan berteriak, makanya aku males sekali memberitahukannya padamu!" bentah Hisoka yang tengah merasakan iritasi pada telinganya.

"Lalu untuk apa dia mengirimiku surat?!" bentak Kurapika pada Hisoka.

"MANA KUTAHU! KAU BACA SAJA SENDIRI! UDAH GUE MAU PERGI SEBELUM TELINGA GUE JADI IRITASI!" kata Hisoka seraya melemparkan surat yang sudah bisa dibilang kondisinya tidak sebaik awalnya.

Dengan ragu Kurapika mulai membuka surat tersebut. Takut? bukan bukan takut, berdebar? yang mungkin saja.

san saat Kurapika membuka surat itu, apa yang akan terjadi? apa yang akan terjadi?

**To be Continued**

* * *

Yoo minna~ keterlaluan kah saya? ya tentu saja, bisa-bisanya saya bikin TbC dibagian yg penting/memangnya penting ya?/

Ya biarkan lah masalah penting dan tidak penting/? ini berakhir disini.

yang sudah repiew terima kasih banyak minna /bungkuk/

saya balasnya di PM ya ^^


End file.
